Black-Briar Meadery
The Black-Briar Meadery is a brewery and shop owned and operated by the Black-Briar family for generations. Background It produces almost all of Skyrim's mead and employs many of Riften's residents. The honey for the mead comes from Goldenglow Estate, on the group of small islands in Lake Honrich, to the west of Riften. The meadery may be entered from both Dryside and Plankside. Interior Inside, the small shop front has a couple of notes revealing a no-nonsense attitude to the work and some coin under the bed. The counter itself hides a leveled sword (which is quite hard to spot). Head into the back, along the two-floor high balcony above the mead brewery, to Indaryn's bedroom, which has a note from Maven to read. Descend to the next balcony level, where the workers eat. The door at the far end of the lower balcony leads to Plankside. There are two large vats and a chest down on the brewery floor. In the rafters between the upper and lower levels is a bag of coins and a few scattered coins along the ledge. Characters *Indaryn (overseer) *Niluva Hlaalu *Romlyn Dreth (marriage prospect) *Ungrien (shop attendant) *Valindor Interactions The underhanded Romlyn Dreth is skimming from the meadery and sells bottles of Black-Briar Mead for ten gold. As these are worth 25 , the Dragonborn may make a little money reselling it elsewhere, depending on the Speech skill. Alternatively, accept his request to deliver a stolen barrel of mead, and then report him to Indaryn. Indaryn gives leveled gems, and friendly status, meaning the Dragonborn can take all the bottles of mead they want. There are around 120 in the meadery, but mostly in the barrels. Trivia *Honningbrew Meadery is the direct rival to Black-Briar Meadery. *Entering Riften for the first time via the meadery is one way to bypass the "tax" the Riften Guards try to collect. *There is a locked chest that requires a key, but the Black Briar Meadery Key and Maven's Personal Key do not work to open this. This is a chest that can only be opened by receiving "Sibbi's Chest Key" from Sibbi Black Briar upon completion of the side quest "The Lover's Requital" and telling him (or lying to him) about Svidi's whereabouts. *Ungrien, at the counter selling mead, can provide an easy speech challenge that may be repeated as many times as desired. **This bug has been fixed by version 1.9.26 of the Official Skyrim Patch. *It is difficult to avoid Maul's conversation upon entering Riften for the first time, as both fence gates on either side require a key. One way to delay speaking with him is to enter through the meadery. *The music that plays inside the building is environmental music instead of closed city music. This is likely because of being an entrance to Riften and an entrance to outdoor Skyrim. Gallery Black-Briar Meadery Outside.png|Black-Briar Meadery Exterior Appearances * de:Schwarz-Dorn-Brauerei es:Fábrica de aguamiel de Espino Negro ja:Black-Briar Meadery pl:Miodosytnia Czarnej-Róży ru:Медоварня «Чёрный Вереск» Category:Skyrim: Riften Locations